La princesa de los Son
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Debía admitirlo, por primera vez había sentido envidia. Él siempre había sido un niño dulce, que siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, y le era muy extraño sentir algo de rabia por la personita que venía en camino y se robaba aún más la atención de su hermano mayor. Pero después de nacer, ya sentía que amaba a esa niña.


_**La princesa de los Son.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Debía admitirlo, por primera vez había sentido envidia. Él siempre había sido un niño dulce, que siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, y le era muy extraño sentir algo de rabia por la personita que venía en camino y se robaba aún más la atención de su hermano mayor.

Gohan era, para Goten, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, aparte de su mamá y su papá. Su hermano mayor había sido la figura paterna más cercana que tuvo, ya que su abuelo iba y venía constantemente de su reino, y su papá estaba en el otro mundo.

—¿No estás feliz, Goten? —dijo su madre juntando sus manos, estaba nerviosa, hacia ya una hora que habían intervenido a Videl. El niño de cabellos alborotados, como nunca, estaba leyendo, haciendo cualquier cosa para distraerse. Miró a su madre.

—¿Eh? Ah sí. —ChiChi lo miró preocupada. Goten, para tener 12 años seguía siendo ese pequeño lleno de dulzura e inocencia… Pero ahora parecía que fuera una copia en actitud del pequeño Trunks…

—Goten, pequeño ¿Qué tienes? —se sentó a su lado, el niño la miró.

—Mamá… —el niño bajó la mirada. —¿Cuándo nazca la bebé… Gohan dejará de quererme? —ChiChi notó la tristeza en la voz de su hijo menor, y le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—No te preocupes, Goten. —ChiChi le acarició en la cabeza. —Sabes que Gohan te seguirá queriendo… Y mucho. —Tan sólo estas pocas palabras bastaron para alegrar al pequeño.

 _ **.**_

Videl estaba acostada en la cama y Gohan estaba a su lado, la mujer cargaba un bulto en una mantita blanca. Goten fijó su mirada en la mantita, totalmente escondido detrás de madre.

—¡Videl, Gohan! ¡Es preciosa! —exclamó ChiChi. —Es demasiado hermosa… —Con timidez Goten se acercó a Gohan y lo jaló del pantalón, su hermano mayor lo miró.

—¿Puedo cargarla? —Gohan le sonrió haciéndolo sonreír a él también. Lo cargó y lo sentó en la cama junto a Videl y le entregó el bultito que acababa de quitarle a Mr Satán.

—Mira Pan. —dijo el mayor de los Son a su bebé. —Él es el tío Goten. —el mencionado miró el bultito para notar a la pequeña Pan, ésta lo miraba con curiosidad en sus ojos negros.

—Es demasiado linda. —Dijo el niño. —Muy, muy bonita.

—Entre tú y yo no dejaremos que nadie se le acerque ¿Verdad, Goten? —dijo Mr Satán. La familia Son rió. Goten miró a su sobrina y la apretó en un abrazo, la niña arrugó la nariz y comenzó a llorar.

—¡Goten! ¡Despacio, no la abraces tan fuerte! —exclamó Gohan haciendo que su hermano menor disminuyera la fuerza del abrazo.

—Lo siento… —disminuyó la fuerza del agarre. —Lo siento, hermano.

—No te preocupes, Goten. Sólo tienes que practicar más. —el niño le sonrió a su hermano mayor y abrazó suavemente a su sobrina.

Ya sentía que amaba a esta niña.

 _ **.**_

Su madre le había dicho que después de salir del colegio fuese a la casa de Videl y Gohan, así que obedeció.

—Buenas tardes. —dijo al entrar por la puerta principal.

—¡Goten! —dijo Videl entrando a la sala.

—Videl, mi mamá me dijo que pasara la tarde aquí.

—No hay problema, que bueno que llegaste. Resulta que debo salir con urgencia y mi papá no está, Gohan sigue trabajando y no me puedo contactar con el señor Piccolo ¿Cuidas a Pan mientras salgo? —el niño miró un poco asustado a la esposa de su hermano ¿Él? ¿Cuidar a su sobrina? ¡Solo tenía 13 años!

—Yo, Videl…

—Lo harás bien. —la mujer tomó su bolso. —Vuelvo en unas horas, si tiene hambre el tetero está en la nevera. También hay comida para ti. —la pelinegra se inclinó y besó la cabeza de su pequeño cuñado. —Gracias, Goten. —y salió. Goten dejó sus zapatos en la puerta y pasó.

—¡Pan! —llamó a la niña. —¡Pan! —sonrió cuando la vio flotando sobre él, el niño flotó y la tomó en brazos. La bebé soltó una risita y abrazó a su tío. —¿Quieres jugar, Pan? —La bebé aplaudió y jaló el cabello de Goten. —¡Agh! ¡No, Pan! ¡No! —la volvió a tomar en brazos mientras la pequeña seguía buscándole juego y soltaba risita de alegría. —Mejor vamos a que duermas un rato. —la llevó a la cuna y la intentó meter en ella, pero la bebé siempre salía disparada hacia el techo y él tenía que subir a buscarla.

En uno de sus juegos, la niña se impulsó más de lo debido y se golpeó la cabeza con el techo. Goten no supo que hacer cuando la pequeña comenzó a llorar.

—No Pan, no llores. —le dijo tomándola en brazos. No le gustaba escucharla llorar, le recordaba cuando la cargó por primera vez y casi la aplastaba. —No llores, Pan. —la acostó en el suelo y le empezó a hacer caras. —¡Mira, Pan! ¡Mírame! —empezó a hacerle mofas pero no funcionaba, la bebé seguía llorando.

Goten notó de manera inmediata el golpe en la frente de la niña. Corrió por toda la habitación buscando esas cosas que usaba su mamá para curarlo hasta que lo encontró. Tomó la maletita roja y corrió hacia donde lloraba Pan. De manera torpe buscó entre todas las cosas, se topó con una jeringa y la dejó, con mucho miedo, en su lugar. Sonrió cuando lo encontró.

—Cuando estoy herido. —le dijo a la pequeña. —mi mamá siempre me coloca esto. —Le puso una bandita en la frente, donde estaba el golpe. —Luego me daba un beso. ¡Y me sentía mejor! —besó la frente de la niña y ésta soltó una risita —¿Ves, Pan? ¡Ya no duele! —la niña volvió a levitar y se lanzó a su tío tumbándolo de espaldas, el niño rió.

—Tii Toten… —dijo la pequeña, haciendo sonreír al niño.

 _ **.**_

Sintió que le jalaban el cabello y abrió los ojos para ver solamente una cabecita cubierta de cabello negro. El muchacho de 16 años se levantó parcialmente de la cama.

—¿Pan? ¿Qué pasa? —Los ojos oscuros de la pequeña brillaron y sus manitas estrujaron el peluche que cargaba.

—Tuve una pesadilla. Mis papás tienen cerrada su habitación, así como mis abuelitos. —Goten sonrió y se echó a un lado, le palmeó el colchón a la niña. Pan, con una sonrisa se subió y se cubrió con la sabana, luego se apoyó en el pecho de su tío. —¿Tío? —dijo después de un rato.

—¿Hm?

—¿Mañana entrenamos? El abuelo estará en el cultivo.

—Ujum.

—¿Tío?

—¿Hm?

—¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

—Ujum.

—¿Tío?

—¿Hm?

—¿Me cuentas una historia?

—Ujum. —sin embargo, el adolescente no se movió. La pequeña lo codeó. —¡Son Goten!

—Estoy despierto…

—Tío, cuéntame una historia. —El muchacho se restregó los ojos y encendió su lámpara. Ignoró que tenía examen al día siguiente, y por eso tenía que dormir bien, cabía decir, que si le iba mal ChiChi se iba a molestar demasiado, con tal de hacer feliz a su sobrina.

Solo el ver su carita de felicidad le bastaba.

 _ **.**_

La pequeña Pan, de tan solo 5 años, entró a la habitación de su tío, llevando escondida en su espalda el papel. Lo encontró dormido sobre su cama, sin duda, cansado que del entrenamiento que su abuelito le había puesto a hacer. Se acercó con cuidado y le tocó la mejilla tratando de despertarlo.

—Tío... —Lo llamó, pero el chico no despertó. —Tío... —Lo llamó con más insistencia, el Son, siguió dormido. La pequeña pelinegra frunció el ceño y se subió en la cama, se subió sobre su tío. —¡Levántate! —exclamó al tiempo que se le lanzaba al estomago.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó levantándose de un salto.—Rayos, Pan. —La niña le dio una dulce sonrisa y sacó lo que tenía escondido en su espalda.

—Mira lo que te hice. —Goten sonrió al ver el dibujo, era él con su habitual traje naranja, tenía tomado de la mano a Pan, que llevaba puesto su traje rojo.

—Es hermoso, Pan. —La niña le sonrió y se lo entregó.

—¡Mira lo que hay escrito atrás! En la escuela nos pusieron a escribir a un miembro de nuestra familia que admiráramos, pero no tenía que ser alguien que ya pusimos, aquí que no pude volver a colocar a mi abuelito Goku.—El adolescente giró la hoja.

 _"Mi tío Goten._

 _Mi tío Goten es el hermano menor de mi papi. Él es un hombre muy fuerte y a peleado con muchos villanos malbados. ¡Es muy divertido jugar con él! ¡También cuando estamos con Trunks, Bra y Marron! Mi tío Goten me da todos los dulces que yo quiera y entrenamos a veses juntos. Mi tío Goten es muy jenial y cuando me esta cuidando y me lastimo el me cura._

 _Me gusta mucho jugar con el._

 _Quiero mucho a mi tío._

 _Pan._

Goten miró a Pan que le estaba dando una brillante sonrisa.

—¿Te gustó? —el adolescente dejó la hoja en la mesita y abrazó a su sobrina, le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Me encantó. Yo también te quiero, Pan. —la pelinegra sonrió.

 _ **Nota: No negaré que se me hizo algo dificilito escribir esto, es que amo a Goten 3 Pero es un miniGoku ¡Y se me hace difícil escribirlo!**_

 _ **Cabe decir que amé escribirlo, no lo niego. Me nació desde que escribí una escena de Goten y Pan en otro fic… Desearía que mostrarán más de ellos dos 3**_

 _ **Sobre la carta, está escrita así a propósito, una niña de 5 años lo escribió.**_

 _ **Este fic va dedicado a Pau y a Dianita 3 Aman a Goten y espero que les guste 3**_

 _ **Pd: Mientras buscaba inspiración me topé con una escena de GT que me causó risa ¡No me acordaba! Es cuando Goten está hablando por teléfono y Pan le dice: Mi tío Goten tiene una nueva novia. Te van a volver a rechazar… Pinshi Pan loquisha Xd ¿Quién rechazaría a Goten?**_


End file.
